It is desirable to provide decoupling capacitance in a close proximity to an integrated circuit chip or die. The need for such capacitance increases as the switching speed and current requirements of chips or dies becomes higher. Thus, the need for a high number of passive components for high density integrated circuit chips or dies, the resultant increasing circuit density of printed wiring boards (PWB), and a trend to higher frequencies in the multi-gigaHertz range are among the factors combining to increase pressure on passive components surface-mounted on package substrates or PWBs. By incorporating embedded passive components (e.g., capacitors, resistors, inductors) into the package substrate or PWB, improved performance, better reliability, smaller footprint, and lower cost can be achieved.
Capacitors are the predominant passive component in most circuit designs. Typical materials for suitable embedded capacitor components, such as polymer and high-dielectric constant (high-k) ceramic powder composites or high-k ceramic powder and glass powder mixtures, are generally limited to a capacitance density on the order of nanoFarad/cm2 and 0.1 microFarad/cm2.